Light and Dark
by ReD-cHeRrYaNdDaNi
Summary: Alice is the new girl in a small town called Forks. She has moved from the big city of New York City. Does she fall for a guy she hardly knows? What happens if she does? Read and find out! Involves Vampire and Humans!
1. Chapter 1

_YAY! Another New Fanfic! So Yea! This is done by Me Dani and-Sigh- Hunter, Dani's BF. She said if I didn't let him help she wouldn't write this with me! So sad! Annnyyyway if you do not know who I am talking about go look at my 1__st__ Fanfic IMing With The Cullen Family! So Let Me Start This New Fanfic! Mostly Mine and Dani's Idea! Hunter was added to make Humor even though there is little._

**Summary:** _Alice is the new girl in a small town called Forks. She has moved from the big city of New York City. Does she fall for a guy she hardly knows? What happens if she does? Read and find out! Involves Vampire and Humans!_

**Disclaimer: **_I Do __NOT __own Twilight Or any Characters. I __OWN__ Jared, Lilly, Misty, and Ella._

**Name: **_Light and Dark_

**Characters: **_Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jared, Lilly, Misty, Ella. MORE TO COME _

**Pairings: **_Alice__& Jasper, Bella & Edward, Rosalie & Emmett. MORE TO COME_

**Rating: **_T_

**Rated For: **_Language, Some Blood, & Some bad content_

**Chapter: **_1_

**Chapter Name: **_Who Is This?_

**Italics: **_Peoples Thoughts_

**Underline: **Writing

**Bold: --None In This Chapter--**

…:*Chapter 1*:…

..:'*Who Is This?*':..

_Alice P.O.V_

"Mom, I don't have to go! I can stay if you want me!" I said patting my crying mothers back mother's back.

"No, no. Go. Misty and Lilly can help me out. Jared is dying to see you." She said. My little twin sisters, Lilly and Misty, were hugging me. My thoughts drifted to Jared, my dad, and remembered I was going to see him.

"Flight 67 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding," someone said speaking through an intercom.

"That's me. Bye! I love you. I'll call as soon as I land! Promise!" I said giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and hugging my sisters.

"Bye, Alice!" they said in harmony as I walked to the gate.

..*On The Plane*..

I found my seat. No one was sitting in the row I thought I was lucky, but just as I sat down in the window seat, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked. I turned my head to see the person. It was a beautiful woman with brown hair and gold eyes.

"Hi!" she replied cheerfully. "My name is Bella!"

"Alice," I said. Then added. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just this little place called Forks." she replied.

"Really? I am too!" I said too excited.

"Cool." She said. "Are you going there by yourself?"

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

"Yes, but my brother is picking me up. Do you have a ride there?" she said.

"No. Im planning on calling a cab." I said staring out the window.

We started to go off the ground when she said, "Oh. Do you want a ride? My brother will gladly."

"Um," I thought about it and then said in a cheerful voice, "Sure!"

The rest of the ride was slow. Bella had fallen asleep, even though I felt as if she could hear me. I put my I-pod on and it started to play Boondocks. I started to sing softly looking out the window. We were flying over nothing but green. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder as I got to the chorus of the song. I looked over and saw Bella smiling.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"Um, no," I said blushing a little.

"Well, were going to land in about a half hour," she said still smiling.

"Oh. Cool. Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Alice! What do you want to know?" She said. Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"What does your brother look like? And what's his name?" I asked. Her smile came back.

"I don't have a picture right now of him. But you couldn't miss him. Oh and his name is Jasper." She said.

"Oh," Was all I could say. I thought his name. _Jasper.-sigh- He must be beautiful._ I then mentally slapped myself. I was falling for a guy I didn't know.

When the plane landed I followed Bella. She found our bags in record time and we were off to find her brother. As we walked she looked like she blanked out. Soon she said,

"This way, Alice."

I followed as we turned left. Soon she set her bags down and yelled, "Jasper!"

\The man who had honey blond hair looked over to us and laughed as Bella attacked him with a hug. "Hey Bells."

"Alice! Come here," She commanded. I did as I was told. Jasper looked at me and smiled. Then asked, "Who is this?"

_Ahh!! I hope you like it! And if you didn't guess, Alice is human! So I hope you liked it! Please review! Ill give you Hunter! And I am not kidding. I will. _


	2. Can It Be?

_Next Chap! Different P. Today! Enjoy!_

**Summary:** _Alice is the new girl in a small town called Forks. She has moved from the big city of New York City. Does she fall for a guy she hardly knows? What happens if she does? Read and find out! Involves Vampire and Humans!_

**Disclaimer: **_I Do __NOT __own Twilight Or any Characters. I __OWN__ Jared, Lilly, Misty, and Ella._

**Name: **_Light and Dark_

**Characters: **_Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jared, Lilly, Misty, Ella. MORE TO COME _

**Pairings: **_Alice__& Jasper, Bella & Edward, Rosalie & Emmett. MORE TO COME_

**Rating: **_T_

**Rated For: **_Language, Some Blood, & Some bad content_

**Chapter: **_1_

**Chapter Name: **_Can It Be?_

**Italics: **_Peoples Thoughts_

**Underline: **--none in this chap--

**Bold: --none in this chap--**

**P.: **_Bella_** Alice**_ Jasper_

…:*Chapter 1*:…

..:'*Can It Be?*':..

_Bella's P.O.V_

_HAH! I totally knew that this was the girl from my vision! Take that Rosalie! _I was thinking this when Jasper suddenly asked, "Who is this?"

I saw him looking at Alice. I saw her meet his eyes and look away blushing so softly that a normal human wouldn't be able to see.

"Jasper, this is Alice! She's going to Forks too!" I said. Jasper looked confused, and then comprehension came over his face as his eyes opened wide. He knew this was the girl I saw in my vision. The girl I saw _him_ fall in love with. He suddenly regained his normal face and said, "Hello, Alice. My name is Jasper. Though you probably know that since you have met my sister." He took a step towards her and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you." he was smiling. She took his hand slowly.

_Alice's P.O.V_

_HOLY SHIT HE IS HOT! _I thought as I took Jasper's hand to shake it. He smiled and turned to Bella.

"Bells let me guess you wanted me to give Alice a ride. Didn't you?" I saw her look away.

"Maaayyyybeee." She replied making the word last longer than normal. I laughed.

Then Jasper said, "Hmmm…I wonder how I should put this." he said. Then he smiled and picked up Bella's bags. I saw someone run up to Bella and pick her up.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. The man laughed and kissed Bella. Then Jasper cleared his throat. Edward pulled away and laughed. His eyes looked at Jasper then fell to me, His eyes opened wide and said,-mostly to himself-, "Can it be?"

_Like it? I know its short but the next one Ill try and make longer! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. What?

**Summary:** _Alice is the new girl in a small town called Forks. She has moved from the big city of New York City. Does she fall for a guy she hardly knows? What happens if she does? Read and find out! Involves Vampire and Humans!_

**Disclaimer: **_I Do __NOT __own Twilight Or any Characters. I __OWN__ Jared, Lilly, Misty, and Ella._

**Name: **_Light and Dark_

**Characters: **_Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jared, Lilly, Misty, Ella. MORE TO COME _

**Pairings: **_Alice__& Jasper, Bella & Edward, Rosalie & Emmett. MORE TO COME_

**Rating: **_T_

**Rated For: **_Language, Some Blood, & Some bad content_

**Chapter: **_3_

**Chapter Name: **_What?_

**Italics: **_Peoples Thoughts_

**Underline: None**

**Bold: None**

**P.: **_Alice,_

…:*Chapter 3*:…

..:'*What?*':..

_Alice's P.O.V_

Edward had stared at me the whole way until we got to a bright yellow Porsche.

"O…M…G," I said staring at the Porsche. They all saw and started laughing.

"Like it?" Bella asked running a hand over the hood. "Edward gave it to me as a birthday present."

I couldn't find the words, "It's…Wow…" Was all I could come up. Bella laughed.

"Jazzers, put our bags in the trunk," Bella ordered Jasper.

Jasper started to argue, "What about Edward?"

"Nonsense, you can do it _ALL _by yourself!" Bella said as she and Edward got in the front seat of the Porsche.

"Here," I said. Jasper looked at me, puzzled, as I put my bags in.

"Cool," he said smiling, showing perfect white teeth. _Can he get anymore hot? _I asked myself. He opened my door and bowed. I giggled and got in. I saw Bella pouting in the driver's seat, "You didn't need to do that," she said. I had my I-pod in my hand and I put on my favorite song on. I started to sing softly as Bella pulled on to the highway.

hey Brittany  
why are you messing with me, is your boy on your mind, is your boy in the car, or are you alone  
so why  
does everything I say just make you upset  
I'm not here to bring you down but lift you up, lift you up  
so yeah yeah yeah  
go ahead and lower it down, lower it down  
just a little bit, just a little bit  
lower it down

so where do we go  
where do we go  
when you just have to fight to be alone  
you cannot know, you will not know

hey Brittany  
where is your engagement ring  
did it mean anything  
does the boy with the ring  
know you bounce bounce  
bounce around

so how  
am I supposed to act when you're around him  
when everything he says  
brings you down  
brings you down  
brings you down  
so yeah yeah yeah  
go ahead and lower it down  
lower it down  
just a little bit  
just a little bit  
lower it down

so where do we go  
where do we go  
you cannot know  
you will not know  
so where do we go  
where do we go  
you cannot know  
you will not know

so where do we go  
when everybody knows  
when everybody starts to bounce bounce bounce around

so yeah yeah yeah  
go ahead and lower it down  
lower it down  
just a little bit  
just a little bit

so where do we go  
where do we go  
you cannot know  
you will not know  
when you just have to fight to be alone…

I looked up when the song ended and saw three sets of eyes on me. "What?"

_Yes I know. Short. DON'T BLAME ME!! BLAME DANIELLE!! SHE GOT ME GROUNDED! AGAIN! I AM SOOOO Luckey I got this done! So yeah… ignore my little rant…Just Review!_


	4. Important Please Read

_Ok…I haven't been updating and a lot of you are probably asking why I haven't…_

_It's because about a week ago Danielle got really sick. Her mom kept her home from school & did the things to help her. That wasn't enough. As I am typing this Danielle is in the hospital. The doctors don't know what she has and stuff. She has been in there since Friday… _

_Oh and before you say "Oh sure, like I'm suppose to believe that. That's a really lame excuse for not updating,"_

_I need to say this to those people _

_F--- You_

_It's true. Like I would lie about my best friend being in the hospital._

_So that's all I have to say… _

_Ill try to update soon…_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry _


	5. Important Please Read2

_So…Again not a chapter…_

_Right now I am at the hospital that Danielle is staying in…Her parents got a call an hour ago saying that Danielle had to go into surgery but they wouldn't tell them why…So Danielle's mom called mine and they-Danielle's parents- came to pick me up…_

_So right now I am in the waiting room with my laptop… So again Ill update as soon as I can_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry _


	6. Wow

**Yup…Chap 4….SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!!-Hides waiting for rants-ON TO THE CHAP!**

**Summary:** _Alice is the new girl in a small town called Forks. She has moved from the big city of New York City. Does she fall for a guy she hardly knows? What happens if she does? Read and find out! Involves Vampire and Humans!_

**Disclaimer: **_I Do __NOT __own Twilight Or any Characters. I __OWN__ Jared, Lilly, Misty, and Ella._

**Name: **_Light and Dark_

**Characters: **_Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jared, Lilly, Misty, Ella. MORE TO COME _

**Pairings: **_Alice__& Jasper, Bella & Edward, Rosalie & Emmett. MORE TO COME_

**Rating: **_T_

**Rated For: **_Language, Some Blood, & Some bad content_

**Chapter: **_4_

**Chapter Name: **_Wow…_

**Italics: **_Peoples Thoughts_

**Underline: Bella's note**

**Bold: Bella's note**

**P.: Ali! Jazzy! (Alice, Jasper)**

…:*Chapter 4*:…

..:'* Wow…*':..

_Jasper's P.O.V_

_Edward I can't believe you!!!_ I thought we said goodbye to Alice and I got her bags. A man walked out then a man shorter than me came out. _He needs to start working out._ I thought as I handed Alice her bags and she said a small thank you. I then heard Edward burst into laughter in the car.

_Alice's P.O.V_

I heard Edward burst into laughter as I handed my dad my bags. Bella got out and walked towards me. "Hers my phone number," she said handing me a slip, "See ya at school!" she yelled and walked away.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella!" I called, she smiled then said

"No prob!"

I watched her yellow Porsche drive down the road.

"Soooo, Alice," my dad, Jared, said.

"What, Jar- Dad?" I asked. I wasn't allowed to call him Jared.

"So. You want to see your room?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said smiling.

We got upstairs and he opened my door. I gasped.

"You don't like it?" he asked misinterpreting my gasp.

"No, Dad, I _LOVE_ it!!! Thankies!!" I said hugging him.

I looked around seeing pink, purple, and baby sea green _EVERWHERE!_

"No prob. Alice" He said squeezing me.

He then left saying dinner will be in a few.

I pulled out Bella's note from my back pocket and laid it on my bed. Then I got to work unpacking everything and putting my shower stuff in my bathroom.

After I was done I checked the time. 4:15 PM.

I heard Jared from downstairs call, "Dinner!"

After dinner, which was pizza delivered, I went upstairs. I lied on the bed and saw Bella's note was inches from my hand. I picked it up and read it.

**Alice, **

**Here's mine and Jazz's number,**

**Me- (673)941-6453, Jasper's- (673)-456-7821**

**Bella M Cullen**

_How the hell did she have enough time to write this when she was driving?_ I asked myself.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and change into pajamas.

After my shower I grabbed my notebook and a pencil and started scribbling. I hadn't noticed when Jared walked in. When I was done I looked at it and saw that it was my mom and her new boyfriend Hunter, on the day we met him.

Then Jared suddenly said, "Wow…"

_I am so sorry for the wait its been forever but if you like it review!_


	7. Untitled

_Hello Peeps! This is another Update from the Beach! After Dani and I get back on the 26__th__ Dani will be taking over the stories for awhile bcuz its going to be my last year of high school and my mom's making me focus on getting in to a good college! So you won't hear from me in awhile but don't worry! Ill most likely be back when school starts so Peace Out!_

_Red _


End file.
